


And They All Lived

by Cynder2013



Series: Superboy and the Invisible Girl [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: (kinda?), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But also a prologue, Epilogue, Gen, Origin Story, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder2013/pseuds/Cynder2013
Summary: One world ends and is born again.
Series: Superboy and the Invisible Girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835158
Kudos: 1





	And They All Lived

For the first time in a long while only the Endless are around to watch this universe be reborn. In the Dreaming, Death watches from the gate of Dream’s castle as the land around it twists and bucks. Worlds are born and reborn from the Dreaming and Death is present as she is at all births.

(You have been in the Dreaming when worlds were born too. It is unlikely you remember it.)

**_“How are they this time?”_** Dream asks his not-sister from inside the keep.

“What do you see?” Death retorts.

Together they look into the beating heart of the new old world. In Destiny’s book, histories are rewritten. Krypton dies. Batman and Superman are born. A tower is built for the next generation of heroes.

* * *

Wonder Woman rescues the child who will be Donna Troy from a burning building.

Mary and John Grayson fall from the trapeze. 

Roy Harper picks up a bow for the first time.

Dick Grayson dreams of flying.

Garth races a dolphin and laughs.

Donna Troy dreams of fire and stars.

Wally West runs.

Lilith Clay dreams of her family and waits for them to arrive.

* * *

Victor Stone wakes to the sounds of circuitry in his brain.

Joey Wilson has his first conversation in ASL.

Gar Logan dreams of his parents.

Jason Todd rises from a Lazarus Pit screaming.

Tim Drake knocks on Dick Grayson’s door and tells him Batman needs Robin.

Cassie Sandsmark dreams of lightning.

Superboy is named Kon-El by Superman.

Bart Allen is sent to the past to save the future.

Raven escapes from her father to save the world.

* * *

The Dreaming gives one last violent shake and then goes still.

Death smiles. “They’ll all be just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is me broadly outlining the universe I plan to write more Teen Titans fics in. We'll see when I get to them.


End file.
